


Do All Dogs Go To Heaven?

by definitely_yesterday



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Not Beta Read, a little angsty, a pairing i hadn't thought about before so please don't hate me if it's too OOC, buckynat - Freeform, but ends sweet and a little fluffy, i probably gave too much background info but i am a flawed human being who can't help herself, inspired by a friend who ships this pairing, my first attempt at Marvel, nat and bucky are enjoying themselves some movie nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_yesterday/pseuds/definitely_yesterday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot based off the following prompt: Imagine your OTP watching an emotional movie together. Person A remains relatively unaffected emotionally, but Person B is a crying mess. Person A has to comfort Person B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do All Dogs Go To Heaven?

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Notesfromalabprincess on Tumblr for suggesting this pairing to write about!

Natasha was a straight-forward. If you were lucky enough to be deemed her ally, or even her friend, she said what she meant and meant what she said. And when she was questioned, as long as you stayed aware of her languid body posture and that her responses were very precisely worded to omit information or bend the truth to her benefit, you were golden. Bucky Barnes learned this early on and quickly. While he didn’t need to use such tact during his time as the Winter Soldier (lying, even talking, was unnecessary when you were weapon not a person), he remembered some of the times before his enslavement.

How many times had he trailed after Steve Rogers in a crowd at a fair or marketplace because Steve had felt the need to stand up for the little guy? As if he himself wasn’t the little guy? At least then Steve was the little guy. Bucky would occasionally notice Steve make a face. The Face. Bucky called it Steve’s there-is-a-wrong-I-must-address face. Steve would always quickly say to him, “Be right back, Buck,” before ducking into the crowd towards whatever injustice he sensed in the area. Bucky would have to trail Steve and identify his friend’s target before he could reach them. Bucky became quite adept at quickly navigating crowds, getting the attention of the target, and luring them away during which time Bucky would threaten Steve’s apparent target. The perpetrator would disappear into the crowd leaving Steve looking irritated and puzzled.

While James Buchanan Barnes was a clever man, that plan worked a little over half of the time. Steve was small and quick, so he could move in crowds more easily than Bucky. However, Bucky didn’t sweat it. He figured he cut back the possible number of times Steve got pummeled in an alley down to at least 45%. It wasn’t until years after high school that Steve caught on. He had intercepted Bucky intercepting him and confronted the taller man. Bucky had, what he liked to call, half-lied, “Listen, this guy seemed too big for me to take on, let alone you, Steve.”

Steve had clenched his jaw and looked away. He nodded his head and looked back at Bucky and said, “Fine, but I don’t need you protecting me.”

“Promise you won’t help me again unless I really need it,” Steve said.

Bucky had put up his hands and said, “You will not see me unless needed.”

Steve had eyed him and said, “I mean it, Buck.”

Bucky had bobbed his head and replied, “Don’t I know it.”

Up until he was shipped off, Bucky Barnes had been Steve Rogers’s benevolent, yet scowling shadow. So yes, Bucky wasn’t unfamiliar with verbal misdirection, omitting information, or bending the truth as needed. Hence his easy and uncomplicated friendship with Natasha. That is until it became complicated. While being secretly housed within the Avengers' headquarters, Bucky took to wandering the halls late at night. He had never slept much. Never needed to sleep much since his involuntary transformation into an enslaved assassin. On the rare occasions he managed to get an hour or two of sleep, he didn’t dream. Or at least he never remembered them. Forgotten dreams that he woke up from covered in cold sweat but could never quite remembered. Except for one detail. The whisper of a sniper rifle equipped with a silencer.

A couple months ago around 3 in the morning, Bucky decided to do a lap or two through the residential corridors that encased the lounge area to clear the fog of a nightmare from his mind. His first lap revealed the lounge area dimly lit by the monstrous TV. The first time Bucky had laid eyes on it was during his tour of the Avengers’ headquarters by none other than Tony Stark. His thoughts drifted back to when he arrived four, or maybe it was five, months ago. How he had been forced to leave him icy coma in Wakanda.

* * *

When T’Challa had learned that information placing Bucky’s frozen body in his compound had been discovered the monarch had contacted Steve Rogers. By the time Bucky was defrosted and brought up to speed on the situation, it was essentially decided that he would seek refuge at the Avengers’ HQ. After much arguing with T’Challa, the king had made it clear that he couldn’t remain at the compound. Bucky opened his mouth to continue arguing and T’Challa had raised his hand silencing him and said, “It has been decided that you will not be staying at my compound. Where you go from here, whether it is Tony Stark’s facility or elsewhere can be discussed with your friend.”

Subsequently, the king had said Bucky would need to be gone from the grounds within four days. The Panther King’s informant had said that the “interested parties” who had discovered his location would probably take about a week to get there with her misinformation. T’Challa had continued, saying “That should give you ample time to travel as needed in case my informant-”

Bucky had nodded and let out a chuckle, “In case your informant is giving you misinformation.”

T’Challa had given him a half smile and replied, “I am glad you understand.”

After that conversation, Bucky had immediately contacted Steve to brainstorm another option for him. “

“So, there’s not like a random barn that I can hole up in?” Bucky had asked half joking, half irritated.

Steve had replied in an exasperated tone,”Yeah, sure. You can do that, Buck. But given the amount of energy that’s being dedicated to finding you and the lack of protection-”

“Yeah, I know,” Bucky had huffed out, rubbing his eyes. Of course he knew that the likelihood of him lasting more than a few days in the middle of nowhere alone was slim, especially weaponless.

“Fine,” he had said, “Stark’s it is.”

Steve had let out a relieved breath into the phone and said, “Great. I’ll let Tony know and we will get you out of there ASAP.”

“Actually, I should probably just go do-” Steve had begun before Bucky interrupted him.

“Before you go,” Bucky said, “did King Kitty tell you why I couldn’t stay here? Because he sure as hell didn’t answer me when I asked.”

“He said to me, ‘Although I am king, I still have advisers I trust and whose opinions I value. After much debate about the feasibility of providing the sufficient level of security your friend would require in the short amount of time available, it was decided that it was in the best interest of your friend and my people that he leave Wakanda.’ ”

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut and replied, “Well ya can’t fault him for trying to be a good king and ally, I guess.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Steve said, “but I’m gonna go talk to Tony. I’ll let you know the details of your extraction.”

“Sounds good,” Bucky replied before ending the call.

When Bucky arrived at the Avengers facility, he was greeted immediately by a receptionist who said an agent would be down to show him the facilities and his quarters. A few minutes later Stark had appeared insisting that he would be showing the assassin around instead of the assigned agent, which made Bucky’s guard go up instantly. He didn’t trust Stark. He didn’t trust staying in a building designed by Stark and his girlfriend despite Steve’s reassurance. As Stark showed him around, Bucky realized that in some small (Starkish) way this was his attempt at working towards making amends. Offering an olive branch to Bucky in hopes of preventing any more violent encounters. When Stark had noticed him gaping at the massive TV in the lounge, the goat-teed man had smiled smugly, gestured towards the eyesore, and then said, “This beauty was specially designed by moi. You’re welcome.” Bucky must’ve managed a neutral face because Stark had turned and started walking away saying the next stop was Bucky’s quarters.

* * *

Now, Bucky slowed his stride to get a better look through one of the few windows but whoever was in there had pulled down the shades. He had increased his pace back to his original strolling speed. On his second lap, he noticed that if he tilted his head a certain way and looked through the window, he could see the occupant and what was on the television. Well, kind of. He had been able to see a dark figure wrapped in a blanket but not their face. Since he was trying not to slow down too much as to not be noticed, he couldn’t make sense of what was happening on the TV screen. When Bucky approached the window on his third lap allowing him the partial view of the lounge, the TV was still flashing whatever the occupant was watching but the occupant of the couch themselves had disappeared. Bucky frowned, his stride faltering. He stopped and looked up and down the hallway. When he saw it was clear, he neared the window, tilting his head this way and that trying to scan the room. Just as he was kneeling to get another viewpoint, the door to the lounge opened beside him. Bucky jumped up ready to fight, if necessary.

He saw Natasha with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she leaned against the door frame. She blew a bubble with gum she was chewing then pulled it into her mouth popping it.

“Looking for something, soldier?” she said.

Bucky relaxed. Suddenly embarrassed at his behavior, he cleared his throat, “I was just trying to see what was on the TV.”

“And who was watching whatever was on that humongous thing,” Natasha stated.

Bucky paused a beat and thought about lying and decided against it, replying “And wondering who was up at this hour.”

Natasha blew another bubble and popped it in her mouth. She tilted her head and replied, “Well now you know.”

“I guess I do,” Bucky said unsure of how to respond. He hadn’t expected on having a conversation with the dark figure that had been perched on the couch. He was about to wish her good night and return to his room, when she spoke again.

“Why didn’t you just come in?”

Bucky, who was working on his diplomatic skills, carefully replied, “I didn’t want to interrupt someone who was in there who wouldn’t appreciate my company.”

Natasha raised her eyebrows, “So, you didn’t come in because you didn’t know if it was Sam?”

Bucky shifted his jaw. He opened then closed his mouth trying to find a neutral response regarding one of Steve’s close friends and, consequently, Bucky’s ally.

Natasha laughed, “No worries. I won’t tell anyone about you being some peeping Tom who gets off on watching people watch movies.”

“I am not-”Bucky started indignantly then stopped upon seeing the impish grin on the shorter spy’s face.

Bucky blurted out, “What are you watching?”

 _Where had THAT come from?_ He thought.

Natasha tilted her head and said, “Being on so many missions, I get behind on movies I wanna see.”

Bucky nodded in understanding. The decades of movies he would have to catch up on were innumerable.

“This one is a bit older but has been on my list for a while,” she continued, “It’s called ‘Marley and Me,’ “

“Oh?” Bucky replied. He hadn’t heard of it but then again what movies had he heard of the last several decades?

“Yeah. About a dog. The relationship between the owner and the dog throughout their time together. Pretty good stuff,” she said, popping her gum again.

Bucky loved dogs. He loved dog movies. He never had a dog but that didn’t stop him from loving movies about them nor keep him from loving the animals.

“Do you mind if I join you?” Bucky asked.

Natasha eyed him then pushed off the door frame, she turned then started walking back towards the couch with the blanket draped around her like a cape. Assuming her response was a silent go-ahead, Bucky joined her. Once settled on the couch, the blanket-caped assassin had stated that she was about 75% into the movie. She then pulled the piece of gum from her mouth and wrapped it in a napkin laying on the side table next to her. Bucky watched her stretch to reach for something as she declared that she was going to start the movie from the beginning. While Bucky wanted to know what beginning and the middle entailed, he also didn’t want to make her feel like she had to sit through it again on his account.

“Actually,” Bucky said, “You don’t have to do that. It’s late. I can watch it alone another time.”

Without looking at or acknowledging that he spoke, Natasha sat back with an unwrapped a stick of gum in her hand. She picked up the remote and set it to play from the beginning then unwrapped the paper-protected gum and popped it into her mouth. Bucky watched her settle into the couch.

Thinking she might not have heard him, Bucky parted his lips to repeat what he said; however, still not looking at him, she had said, “I was gonna watch it again tonight anyway.”

Bucky had raised his eyebrows in skepticism. She continued to watch the giant screen and continued as if she saw his expression, “The first time watching a movie is for the experience. The second time is for more in-depth appreciation.”

Bucky had smiled a little and leaned back into the couch.

* * *

 

A few months ago, this friendship was uncomplicated, Bucky reflected lying on his bed with his hands tucked behind his head. They started off occasionally running into each other late at night. Bucky would be roaming the floor and Natasha would be watching some movie that he would join in on. However, after a couple months, Bucky had realized that he not only looked forward to their movie session but he found himself roaming only the residential corridors whenever she was back from a mission and when he couldn’t sleep. Bucky had so many sleepless or nightmare-ridden nights that he normally tried to meander through various levels of the facility to keep things mildly interesting. Not when he knew Natasha was on the premises though. Now when he wasn’t watching movies or chatting with Natasha about the movie they just watch, he found he was thinking about those times.

Such as the last time they had watched a movie together, they had been basically shoulder to shoulder. Bucky had confidently draped his arm across the back of the couch after her lack of response the last time he had done so. However, this time she had leaned into him. Subtly. Gently slanting her body into his side and Bucky’s heart had slammed into his rib cage. He sat perfectly still, afraid to do something to scare her off. They’re post-movie conversation had gone as per usual up until they left the lounge. Bucky had turned to head in the direction of his room when he felt a light touch on his upper arm not comprised of machinery. He turned back to Natasha, who had then stepped up to him and put a hand on his chest. She had pressed a kiss to his cheek, smiled up at him, and said, “Good night, Barnes.”

She had then walked towards her quarters leaving Bucky with his heart thumping and his one palm slightly sweating. That was over two weeks ago. Natasha had been out on a mission and Bucky was waiting on pins and needles for their next movie night. It was the 18th night of Natasha being away and, as he usually did, he began his stroll around 2:40 in the morning. He forced himself to walk all other levels before doing a lap, or five, in the residential corridors. As he passed the lounge windows, he saw lamps on but not the TV. Bucky thought about just going back to his room. Most nights Bucky caught Natasha in the middle or near the end of a movie. Someone else was probably in there. Bucky had taken a few steps towards his quarters when he stopped. He could just pop his head in and if someone other than Natasha was in there, he could put on his neutral/murder face, make eye contact with them then leave. He walked back to the lounge door and pulled it open.

“I wondered how long you were gonna hang around out there,” Natasha’s voice floated to him from the couch.

She pulled herself up and rested her arms on the back of the couch with her chin resting on her hands.

“You’re not watching a movie,” Bucky said plainly.

Natasha tilted her head slightly with a small smile on her face, “Very observant of you.”

“I thought someone else was in here because the TV was off,” Bucky replied.

“Thought I’d wait for you,” she said.

Bucky frowned, “Why? You could’ve just…” he trailed off.

Natasha looked at him in question. He realized she actually had no way of contacting him nor he had a way of reaching her. He hadn’t asked her for contact information because she was an assassin and spy. Bucky had assumed she wouldn’t share it with him. To be honest, would he have shared methods to contact and possibly trace his whereabouts with her?

“Well, you could’ve stopped by my room,” Bucky finished.

“I did,” she replied, “you weren’t there. Or at least you didn’t answer.”

Bucky furrowed his brows and glanced at the clock on the wall. His perception of time had been terrible since, well, Hydra found him lying bleeding in a snowy valley and hijacked his brain. The clock read 3:34. He had walked almost an hour before walking the residential floor. He usually popped into the lounge between 2:00 and 3:00 am.

Bucky walked towards the couch and plopped down. He said, “Oh wow, I lost track of time. Yeah, I’ve been out of my room for a while.”

“You should’ve started without me,” he continued, “I would’ve made it here eventually.”

Bucky looked at Natasha as she pressed buttons on various remotes, “Well, this is a movie I’ve watched more than a dozen times and one you said you had never seen.”

Bucky frowned trying to remember which of the many movies he hadn’t seen that it could be.

As she skipped through various previews, she continued speaking, “Since the cast consists of mainly dogs…”

Natasha smiled slightly and looked at him from the corner of her eye, “I didn’t want anything spoiled for you and I wanted to see how into it you got.”

The title flashed onto the screen.

Bucky smiled and murmured, “ _All Dogs Go to Heaven_.”

“Yep. A classic,” Natasha said.

* * *

As the movie progressed, Natasha witnessed many emotions cross the Winter Soldier’s face. Many of which she was familiar with. When the movie was nearly over and she looked over at Bucky again and saw a somber look on his face. His jaw was clenching and unclenching. As the credits were rolling, Natasha glanced at him again and saw his cheeks were wet with tears. She had never seen him cry before.

“I didn’t mean for this to upset-” she began.

“Do you think it’s possible?” Bucky interrupted her.

He turned to look at her and continued, “All dogs go to heaven. I believe that. Even dogs that are considered bad.”

“But do you think it works for humans?” Bucky said.

“For humans who regret their actions and are trying to be good?” He finished.

Natasha searched his face and swallowed a lump she hadn’t realized had formed in her throat. She hadn’t seen the movie in the light Bucky had brought up. However, thinking about it now it mirrored their circumstances well. It embodied her hopeful quest to be the ‘good guy’ when she thought she was going straight with S.H.I.E.L.D.

She paused a minute to gather her thoughts and replied, “I think that we are all given many chances to contribute good to this world.”

“Attempts to contribute positively will be smiled upon and if a person is forced into committing wrongs against others, whatever entity that may be keeping score would definitely take that into account as well.”

She continued, “So yeah, I think that if a person is trying to make things right or trying to bring good into the world, they will go to heaven like Charlie.”

Bucky stared at her intently then shifted towards her to cup her face. She was searching his eyes when he leaned down and softly kissed her.

When he went to pull away, Natasha clutched the back of his neck and kept him in place. She smiled against his lips saying, “Took you long enough to kiss me, Barnes.”

Bucky let out a low chuckle against her mouth that gave Natasha a pleasant shiver. He then pulled her onto his lap and kissed her breathless. She pulled back winded and laughing, “Wow, if this is what _All Dogs Go to Heaven_ gets me, I can’t wait until we watch _Homeward Bound_.”

She then pressed her lips back to his. Content enough with finally kissing the Winter Soldier.


End file.
